Pokemon Eclipse Dawn of Destruction
by cra5hnburn
Summary: Doragon usually goes to the pokemon universe to relax, but when a new team kidnaps Orao and threatens the very stability of the world, his alolan vacation takes a brutal turn for the worst, rated t for minor language, and because I'd rather be safe than sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Spark for vengeance

I do not own pokemon

Doragon: Crash? Are you sure you want to do this?

Crashnburn: I know, I know, I'm probably shooting myself in the foot with this, but I'll survive, the monster hunter fanfiction and the assassination classroom fanfics are almost over, so I'll get started on another.

Orao: So what kind of fanfic is it?

Crashnburn: It's a pokemon fanfic, I've been thinking about something like this for a while, originally it was going to be yu-gi-oh, but I've changed my mind. One minor thing I should mention, I might make mistakes as I am new to pokemon, but I will do my research and make sure to at least try to make things work correctly.

Doragon: So how will this story start?

Crashnburn: in a pokemon center, were you have just returned to pick up an old friend.

 _Italics will be Genshin the Lucario's telepathy_

"Alright, time to retrieve an old friend," Doragon said, activating the Pokemon center's PC and clicking on someone's PC, "I love this dimension, it's always so peaceful, It's the one place I can relax without having to look over my shoulder for demons. Ok Genshin, time to come out of the box." Doragon hit the retrieve button and a shiny red and white pokeball rolled from the dispenser, and he picked it up, and moved outside.

"Come on out Genshin," Doragon said releasing his beloved Lucario, "Hey buddy how's it going?"

 _Not too bad, glad to be out of the pokeball after so long._ Genshin said through his telepathy

"Sorry it took so long; I've been really busy in the other dimensions recently. Anyway, now that you're out, why don't we go check on Orao?"

Genshin smiled. _That would be lovely._ The pair left the square and headed off toward the little house Doragon had purchased for Orao, Genshin, and himself. Walking up the dirt path, something was off. _Doragon… something's wrong, I don't sense Orao's aura anywhere._ Doragon nodded, and the pair rushed ahead, dodging riding pokemon left and right, until stopping dead in front of a white picket fence, enclosing a rose garden, up the cobblestone path, the door was ripped violently from its hinges, and had apparently been tossed aside crushing some of the nearby Oran berry bushes. Massive claw marks tore through the oak door's surface, and marred the house's white siding.

 _A Mega_ _Metagross made these marks_ , Genshin stated after inspecting the slashed door.

"So a trainer must have done this, but why?"

 _Could have been one of the evil teams, but they've never broke into civilian houses before…_

"Yeah, can you sense Orao now?"

 _No…_

Doragon rushed inside, deep scratches marred the floor, the walls, and all the furniture. Smaller claw marks carved lines toward the door, as if something, or rather, someone was trying not to be taken away. Barking and whining could be heard from Orao's room, which looked as though something had forced its way through the doorway which must have been far too small, a chunk of drywall pinned a small Rockruff named Zach to the floor, Zach himself was bleeding from several cuts, possibly from trying to defend Orao from the Mega Metagross.

 _Zach are you ok?_

"Rock…. Ruff," Zach replied weakly.

 _He says he couldn't stop them._

"What?"

 _He couldn't stop them from taking Orao._

"It's ok, Zach," Doragon said, picking up the small dog pokemon, "You did your best." His voice trembled, not just from sadness, but from sheer rage.

 _Someone is going to die for this,_ Genshin said to himself, picking up on his trainer's anger. They hurried back to the pokemon center, and got Zach medical attention, he would have to stay a while, so they stepped outside.

Suddenly an earth shaking roar ripped through the streets, Genshin covered his sensitive ears and clenched his eyes shut, using aura to detect the source, but the sound made him unable to move out of the way of the massive steel monster bearing down on him.

"Genshin!" Doragon yelled, drawing his blade and blocking the Metagross' meteor mash, he spun and kicked the mega evolved pokemon skyward, "Use aura sphere!" Genshin snapped out of his daze and complied, blasting the steel beast with aura energy, despite not being super effective, Genshin's level 100 stats meant that the monster was out cold on impact.

"Well, it seems you really are no pushover at all, are you Doragon?" A strange figure with massive green glasses and a lab coat said.

"Who are you?" Doragon hissed, the figure retrieved his Metagross, and bowed.

"Former Aether foundation member Faba at your service, although now I should introduce myself as the leader of team comet. So, why don't we get down to business, hand over the Lucario, and I might spare you the embarrassment of having him ripped from your cold dead hands," Faba announced.

"Right, what can you possibly have that can kill me? In addition, why would I hand over Genshin to some bastard in a lab coat who Kidnapped my daughter," Doragon spat grinding his teeth, he gripped the handle of his blade in a death grip, his knuckles turning white.

"Very well, blaziken, kill this punk," Faba ordered releasing his second pokemon, a blaziken, but it was… Different somehow.

 _I don't like that thing's aura, it's dark, almost… demonic,_ Genshin said, Doragon nodded, and readied his blade, the blaziken definitely was not healthy, it had a slight dark purple tinge to its feathers, and its eyes had turned pure black, as if clouded by shadow.

"Blaziken, use high jump kick!" Faba commanded, the blaziken said nothing as it launched into the air and crashed down, killing intent burning in its actions. Doragon sidestepped, then grabbed blaziken's arm, and hurled it into the ground, shattering the red marble that paved the town square, the blaziken jumped up, and at Faba's command attempted to use double kick, but Doragon blocked then kicked it square in the chest, suddenly dark purple fire erupted around blaziken, and it screeched, its cry warped and piercing, and it advanced, attacking mercilessly, Doragon barely managed to block its strikes.

"what the heck is this thing? Its power and speed increased so suddenly?! I need to get some help from Genshin," Doragon mumbled as he continued to dodge and block, "Genshin! I think we need to Mega evolve! AND NOW!"

 _Affirmative_ , Genshin said, then energy surged from the keystone hidden under Doragon's watch, Genshin took the energy, and went mega. _Time to take this… monstrosity down._ Genshin charged, and used a lightning fast bullet punch to get Blaziken's attention. He reached out with his increased aura, feeling the pure hatred radiating from his opponent, but it was not directed at him, or even Doragon, its hatred was for its trainer. Genshin dodged another high jump kick, then pinned the blaziken, and pushed deeper with his aura, finding the source of this blaziken's strange transformation, Genshin reeled back in horror. _Doragon! This thing… has a possessor inside it!_

"Well, then this just got interesting… I guess it's time I cut it out then," Doragon said, and activated infernal rage, "If it's a possessor then I'll just force it out!" He jumped, and slammed his blade into the possessed blaziken. Golden fire erupted around the pokemon, overpowering the Dark fire that had consumed it, it's eyes and feathers returned to normal, and it collapsed, obviously weakened.

 _Doragon, Faba is gone, I think he intended to abandon his blaziken so he could escape without being followed,_ Genshin said, returning to normal.

"That bastard! Well we need to get this poor blaziken some medical help. Mark my words Faba, you won't get away with kidnapping my daughter, not while I still breath." Doragon hissed, he carefully picked up the abandoned blaziken, and walked back to the pokemon center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shadow of Death

I do not own pokemon

Cra5h: So I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning, but the first two chapters are introducing the problem, the characters will be a complete mystery to those who don't already know what and who they are. A new reader at this point should only know 1 Doragon and Orao are family, 2 Doragon is immensely powerful, 3 Doragon fights demons and comes to the pokemon world to relax. That's all the major details. So don't worry they'll be formally introduced later, this is kinda just a prologue. Also short chapter today because, honestly, I to want to talk about these characters in depth.

Orao awoke in a small dark room, she could feel cold metal on her ankles and wrists, she lay on her side, and her neck hurt from having been in that position for too long. She managed to push herself up, her eyes starting to adjust to the near lightless environment, she thanked her catlike night vision as she looked around. The metal she could feel was chains fastened to a wall, she had some slack so she could move around, but she only had about 8 feet of chain. There was no bed in the room, only the floor to sleep on, and a small bowl of water with a ladle in the corner for drinking. One wall of the room was glass, almost as if this was meant to be some kind of exhibit or observation chamber.

"I hope Daddy comes soon, it's cold in here," Orao said shivering, "How did I get here?" then she remembered, the metal behemoth ripping down the door and smashing into her room, it's silver claws batting away Zach without a second thought, and then the struggle as she tried to free herself from the monster. She shivered again, noticing that she wore nothing but the tattered PJs she had been wearing when she was attacked, the purple shirt was ripped so only the top half remained, and her once long fleece pants were not much more than shorts now. Her tail was matted with mud, so she began to try and clean herself. Suddenly light flooded the room, blinding her.

"Why hello little kitten! How are you tonight?" said an overly sarcastic and unfamiliar voice.

Orao couldn't quite make out the figure, mostly due to her eyes weren't adjusted to the light, she stumbled into a corner, all her instincts saying, "stay away from that man."

"Aww is the little kitten scared? That's probably good, it means you won't be as likely to fight what comes next," The man laughed, and a door opened, revealing two figures wearing white lab coats and helmets. They rushed over to Orao, who hissed and extended her claws, slashing at the unfamiliar, and likely dangerous strangers. The first received a scratch on the arm, but the second jammed a needle into Orao's neck, injecting a sedative that put her to sleep.

Genshin awoke with a jolt, sweating and panting. _Did I just, see Orao's experiences?_ He thought to himself, he couldn't sense her aura, but he was certain he just dreamt that he saw her… _I need to tell Doragon, if I really did see through Orao's eyes, then she must be decently close._ He slid out from his bed and padded to Doragon's room. Opening the door, he noticed Doragon was already awake, even though it was barely 4:00 AM.

"Hey Genshin. Having trouble sleeping?" Doragon asked, inspecting his sword's blade.

 _No, I just woke up actually, and I might have news about Orao._

"Wait did you pick up on her aura!?" Doragon said, hope rising in his voice.

 _Not exactly, but I know what's happening to her, I had a vision and I think she's being experimented on._

"What? By who?"

 _Not sure, but judging by the fact that we know Faba kidnapped her, I'm certain his group is a good guess._

"Yeah but where to find them?"

 _He said he was a former Aether foundation member right? Why not start there?_

"True, then let's check there as soon as we can, though I doubt visiting hours include 4:00 AM."

 _Ha ha, probably not. Get some sleep Doragon._

"You too Genshin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 An Unusual Night

I do not own Pokemon

Told from Ash's POV

I awoke to a sudden crash somewhere near the pokemon center. _What was that? That sounded pretty close…_ I got up and stepped outside, Pikachu was asleep, so I didn't bother to bring him. In the distance I saw a figure lying on the ground, as if it had just fallen, I rushed to the figure but soon stopped in my tracks as a Lucario, abnormally tall for his species jumped in front of the grounded figure.

 _What are you doing here!?_ The Lucario asked, using his aura to speak into my mind.

"I heard a crash and came to investigate, I'm not trying to hurt anyone!" I replied, I looked at the Lucario before me, it looked strong, but something was off, it's posture was off, its right arm and its left leg were broken, "You need help, let me get nurse joy."

 _NO! First I shall attend to my Trainer, then I'll worry about myself!_ The Lucario shot back, It's words were fierce but it's eyes told another story, he tried to turn but collapsed, hitting the ground hard on its wounded shoulder.

"Calm down, I'll get you two some help," I said, helping the lucario into a sitting position, At the close distance I could see the full extent of the lucario's injuries, its chest spike was broken off, and it had multiple cuts, but what worried me most was the knife embedded in its side, it looked like it had been through a war, "Rest here, I'll be right back."

 _Thank you, please hurry._

I ran back to the Pokemon center, almost slamming into the automatic doors before they could open, and Yelled for nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! There's a pokemon and a trainer unconscious outside, they need help immediately!" I called, nurse Joy appeared moments later, wheeling a gurney in front of her, wigglytuff followed pushing a second gurney, and I led them to the trainer and lucario. Lucario was unconscious and its breathing was weak and unsteady, the trainer had somehow managed to struggle to his feet, but was obviously confused and dizzy. He had a strong physique, and was about 6 foot, but despite his imposing figure, his face looked kind and caring.

"Were am I? what's going on?" He said, slurring his speech.

"You need to calm down sir, I'm nurse joy, I'm going to get you some help."

"Nurse… Joy? I th-thought you helped pokemon…"

"I do, but I also take care of people, you need to lay down now, sir."

"Ok," The man said, laying down slowly on the gurney, "What about Genshin?"

"Your lucario is going to be just fine," nurse Joy replied.

"thank you…" The man said, then drifted off to sleep, that's when I noticed his sword, it wasn't like a toy sword no, it was an actual sword, about 3 feet long with a single edge, 3 inches wide and about ½ an inch at its thickest, it was truly massive.

"Ash, help me get the lucario onto the gurney," nurse Joy said bringing me back to my senses.

"Right!" I rushed to the lucario, and helped nurse joy get the 5' 6" pokemon onto the gurney and into the pokemon center, afterwards I waited impatiently to hear any sort of news. After several hours nurse Joy came back out, and approached me.

"Both the trainer and the lucario are sleeping now, but thankfully they should survive. They probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't found them so soon," nurse Joy explained.

"Do you know what could have happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No idea, from what I can tell they were attacked. There is one other thing I should mention. The trainer, isn't exactly human."

"What?"

"He seems to have a pair of Dragon wings and a tail, I don't know what he is, but he doesn't seem hostile, I guess we'll find out for sure when he wakes up," nurse Joy explained, then returned to tending to her patients.

 _I wonder what this guy is…_


End file.
